Lollipop
by Gus-Puckle
Summary: One-shot: Soul tiene una nueva adiccion por los dulces que tiene a Maka de los nervios ¿Que hara ahora para detenerlo? Mal summary xP pasen y lean, SxM


Diclaimer: los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, la historia salio de mi retorcida e hiperactiva cabecita :P. Sin más:

¡Here we go!

**Lollipop:**

Maka salio de su habitación, con libro en mano dispuesta a terminarlo para matar el tiempo. Ya ubicada cómodamente en un lado del sofá, miro de reojo a su compañero que se encontraba en el otro extremo, y se sorprendió al ver que el paquete de paletas de cereza estaba casi vacío ¡Por Dios si solo habían pasado dos horas desde que lo había comprado! Decidió no amargarse y continuar con su plan inicial: la lectura.

Pero como todo en la vida, nada es perfecto. No era el hecho que el albino mirase su programa favorito a todo volumen o sus sonoras carcajadas lo que interrumpían a la ojiverde de su tarea; ella estaba más que acostumbrada a esos ruidos. Pero lo que no podía soportar era el fastidioso ruido que Soul hacía cada vez que llevaba una de esas diminutas paletas a su boca, Con cada mordida era como miles de vidrios se quebraran en su interior, y ese sonido por más insignificante o inclusive tonto que fuese, era capaz de sacar de sus casillas a la pobre muchacha.

Volvió a espiarlo por el rabillo del ojo, y noto como extendió su brazo para tomar la decimoquinta, a su parecer, golosina y llevarla a su boca ¿Acaso no era conciente de los serios problemas dentales que tendría en el futuro? Al parecer no, ya que después de dos mordidas tomo otra más.

Maka cerró con resignación los ojos, seguido del libro, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Podrías dejar eso ya? -rogó abriendo los ojos pero mirando al frente.

-¿Que cosa? -pregunto su compañero sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-¡Eso! - dijo lanzándole una mirada furtiva y señalando como estaba a punto de de llevarse otro dulce a la boca- ¡el ruido que haces con esas cosas es muy molesto! Además ya comiste demasiados ¿Como puede ser que te gusten esas porquerías?

Soul no dijo nada, miro el dulce en su mano y luego a su técnico. Luego de unos segundos de meditar, una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro, o mejor dicho una sonrisa peligrosa, como las conocía Maka.

-¿Quieres saber porque como estos?- Pregunto levantando un poco el caramelo a lo que Maka asintió, no muy confiada - ¿Segura? - nuevamente asintió pero esta vez más decidida ¿Por que tanto misterio? - De acuerdo.

Y así, tan rápido como una luz, el muchacho acorto la distancia entre ellos, acorralando a la ojiverde contra el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Q-que est.- sus palabras quedaron silenciadas al momento que Soul poso la paleta sobre los rosados labios de ella. La movía de un extremo al otro, como si de una danza se tratase y los labios eran la pista mientras su sonrisa picara se enmarcaba más y más.

- Me encanta el sabor de estas paletas...- decía mientras removía el dulce lejos de la chica, quien estaba igual o más roja que el dichoso caramelo -... tienen algo adictivo... que me enloquecen.

Con un rápido movimiento, termino con la escasa distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios en un ferviente beso. En un principio eran besos cortos, saboreando las dulces cerezas que habían quedado marcadas en los labios de la técnico, poco a poco se fue profundizando.

Maka no sabia que hacer ¿debería detenerlo? ¿O solo debería dejarse llevar por el momento? Toda su cordura la había perdido en el preciso momento que sus labios hicieron contacto, su cuerpo se movía en contra de su voluntad y lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era Soul y las malditas paletas que con su sabor embriagaban todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, incluido el común.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones demandaron oxigeno. Soul soltó una ligera risa socarrona al ver la expresión en la cara de la ojiverde, ese sonrojo era tan... adorable. Acaricio suavemente su cabello y retomo su lugar frente al televisor.

Por su parte, Maka trataba de asimilar lo sucedido. Sus sentidos aun estaban alborotados y su cabeza era una completa revolución. Lo único que tenía en claro era una cosa: las paletas de cereza _SI_ tenían un sabor adictivo que la volvieron loca... ¿O eso era acaso por los labios de Soul?

Cuidado con lo que preguntas, Albarn.

Fin

Well ¿Que les parecio?

La verdad me inspire gracias a unos comentarios de unos amigos sobre mi adiccion a estas paletitas (en mi pais las llamamos chupetines pero creí que sonaria mejor de esta forma xD )

Tomatazos, criticas y comentarios son más que bienvenidos :P asi que

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
